


Perfect storms

by livlostinstarlight



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Cass is just Rapunzel's best friend, Cassandra challenges Elsa's betrothed to a duel for her hand because no way she is marrying that guy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For like two minutes, Humor, Post-Frozen (2013), here no one is suffering everyone is happy and living their best life, let's face it it's completely utter chaos, let's just pretend none of frozen 2 happened, or actually living their best DRAMATIC life, or anything related to the sundrop and the moonstone, sometimes visiting Arendelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlostinstarlight/pseuds/livlostinstarlight
Summary: The council of Arendelle suggests that the queen should marry and Elsa agrees.Cassandra is having none of it.Someone gets challenged to a duel.Olaf doesn't know what a duel is.Anna throws a fit.That's it, that's the fic. And it's chaos.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Perfect storms

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared by my best friend to write a fic about Cass challenging a potential Elsa's betrothed to a duel.  
> So basically I had to. I just had to.  
> This probably got out of hand, but I had so much fun. I loved every second of writing this.

“But why would you agree to something like this? It’s bonkers!”

“The decision is final, Anna. It’s no use arguing now…” Elsa declared firmly “I am going to marry duke Terence.”

The silence of the corridor was promptly cut short by a set of rushing steps approaching. “No. You are _not_.”

**********************************

Elsa turned towards that voice like a beacon.

It belonged to a woman, with short black hair and a pair of hazel eyes, who were now deeply focused on her as they narrowed. She wasn’t dressed like a common lady, her attire more resembling manly fashion, with the shirt, and the pants, the cape. Not to mention the sword attached to her hip.

Yeah, there was nothing really common about her.

Elsa had never cared about _common_.

But things were more complicated than that, duty had to come before her own wishes, always had, always will, so she held her chin up, embracing the austere stance she had to uphold as queen.

At every word, even if emotions surely would have led anyone to have their voice breaking, hers didn’t, not once, though something inside her most certainly did. “Cassandra, this is not up for debate.”

Cassandra met her gaze with equal defiance, not even slightly intimated. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m doing what’s right for my kingdom.”

“Does doing what’s right for your kingdom imply _completely ignore_ what you really want?”

Normally Elsa appreciated Cassandra’s bluntness, how deeply honest she was, it was one of the things she loved the most about her, but having it retorted against her was proving to be slightly more difficult.

“Cass…” she pleaded “This isn’t easy for me either… please stop making this harder than it already is…”

Cassandra took a step closer to her, taking her hand in hers, she squeezed it, pleading mirrored on her own face. “Then _you_ _stop_ being an idiot.”

Elsa bit back the dread, reluctantly freeing herself from her grasp. She didn’t miss the jolt of pain that shot through the other woman’s eyes when she did.

“I’m sorry, but I have to do this… you have always known what I am.”

Cassandra’s expression hardened at that. “You mean I should have known something like this was bound to happen… because you are _queen_? That I shouldn’t have let myself…” she stopped before she could say it, her eyes widened a little too, then she just closed them, exhaling deeply.

Elsa instead was torn. Torn between wanting to let her keep going, and making her stop talking, never mentioning any of this again. Her heart clenched in her chest all the same. “Cass, _please_ …”

“If this is about me… about _us_ …” she cut her off with a firm shake of her head, practically muttering it through her teeth “I understand. I can leave, it’s fine... But you can’t _…_ ”

The blonde rashly walked back the distance she had previously made. “It’s not. Of course it’s not... This… has _nothing_ to do with you. Trust me, I… you did nothing wrong.”

“Then how can you possibly expect me to let you go through with this?”

“Because this is how it’s supposed to go.” Elsa replied almost flatly, hoping that Cassandra would stop fighting the inevitable, that she would convince herself, as Elsa was trying to do, that in time the pain would dull. Hopefully. “It has already been decided. There is nothing you can do about it.”

When Cassandra’s gaze turned to her with a snap, her eyes were blazing, determination dripping from them. “We’ll see about that.”

*************************************

Elsa had learned to know Cassandra. Very well by now.

Since the moment they met, they had turned each other’s world upside down. Change was built glance after glance, visit after visit, conversation after conversation... slowly blooming into something more.

There were very few people that understood Elsa the way Cassandra did, and she was pretty sure it was the same for the other woman. So, Cassandra’s habits, her expressions, her moods… To Elsa, it was all an open book. _A very much loved one_ , nonetheless.

That’s why when Cassandra turned and started walking away, Elsa _knew_ that look. She knew it meant trouble. Her head and her heart were at war with themselves, but she didn’t hesitate to go after her.

“Cass… Cass, please stop.”

“Why. I have done nothing yet.”

“But you are going to.”

“Am I? Who knows.”

“Don’t be stubborn. Whatever you think you are planning to do, don’t. It’s not going to change anything.”

“It’s funny that _you_ call _me_ stubborn… when _you_ are the one not being reasonable.”

Cassandra maintained a quick and resolute pace as she marched down the corridor, but Elsa was probably as much determinate to keep up with her.

“Cass… _Cassandra_.” She lunged, closing her fingers around the other woman’s wrist to make her stop, luckily, she made no resistance, and let herself be stopped “… and _you_ call _me_ unreasonable?”

Elsa took advantage of the moment to take breath, but she didn’t try releasing her from her grasp, _deep down she didn’t really want to_ , instead she made her hand slide until Cassandra’s was in hers.

“Please… the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. I care about you, I…”

Cassandra did not need to hear it now, she definitely did not need this right now, that would definitely make things worse, no matter how much Elsa wanted to tell her. “I need you to _understand_. I have to do what’s expected of me. I wish I didn’t… but I have to.”

“But no one is making you do _anything_. You are agreeing to this… And you’ll be making a _mistake_. You are gonna _suffer_ because of it.”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s my duty.”

She moved her other hand to cover their joined ones, but she didn’t have the time to, that Cassandra had already pulled away and clenched hers. She groaned, a fiery glint in her eyes. “Alright then.”

Elsa was too stunned to say something back, and before she could stop her again, Cassandra opened the door beside them and stepped inside.

“Cassandra what… what are you doing…”

“Since you are not listening… I am doing this _your way_. I am following _protocol_.”

The room fell silent, all the dignitaries, the members of the arendellian council and the guests stopped whatever they were doing at the interruption, and especially at the sudden appearance of their queen.

With her hand still lingering on one of the doors, Cassandra quickly scanned the room, until her gaze stopped on the figure she was looking for. “You.” She addressed him directly, her voice echoing through the walls. “You are duke Terence, right?”

The poor soul, who had no idea what was going on, hearing his name called out, abruptly straightened his back, his face the perfect picture of confusion. “Yes… yes I am.”

“Great. Follow me outside. _Please._ ”

It was the way her voice had bent at the word _please_ , that awakened Elsa from her previous state of trance.

“What… what for?” The duke asked, still dumbfounded.

Cassandra simply tilted her head. “I’m Cassandra. Princess Rapunzel’s lady in waiting, member of the royal guard and ambassador of Corona.” She stared him down with a look that would have sent running even the boldest ones. “And I am challenging you to a duel. _For queen Elsa’s hand in marriage._ ”

**********************************

As she was stepping down the stairs that led to the courtyard, Cassandra began unclasping her cape, throwing it to the ground without too much care, and drew her sword, swinging it around to prepare herself to use it.

Elsa wasn’t far, her reprehension wasn’t late to come either. “Have you actually _lost your mind_?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about…” she made the sword twirl in her hand, giving her a side smile “as Corona’s ambassador I’m simply protecting my kingdom’s interests by stopping Arendelle’s queen from making a rash decision.”

“Do you realize how profoundly stupid… and _disrespectful_ … that sounds?”

“I don’t know, for me it’s pretty romantic.”

Elsa began rubbing her forehead, a headache already starting to form. “Not now, Anna.”

“Well… she kinda challenged your supposed betrothed _to a duel_. _For your hand in marriage._ ”

“When was it even the last time we’ve had a duel?” Kristoff interjected, his whole face turning into a pensive grimace. Sven beside him yawned in agreement.

“Exactly” Anna pointed out “this is like… the _epitome_ of romantic gestures! This is the straight-out-of-a-storybook type of deal! And I thought I was the one with the animated love life…”

And since it wasn’t enough for Elsa’s nerves, Olaf seemed eager to add his perspective on the matter too: “What is a duel?”

“It’s when two people fight each other for something. You know, defending someone’s honor, repairing a wrong… _fighting for the right to marry the beloved person._ ”

“Oooooh, I get it… so Cass is going to fight this duke because she wants to marry Elsa?”

“Yes, buddy. That’s exactly it.”

“Fight till what?”

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other.

“I don’t know, until one yields?”

“Or is it _to the death?”_

“Are you going to kill him, Cass? Killing is bad.”

Elsa screeched. “ _No one_ is killing _anyone_ here.”

Cassandra almost laughed. “Everyone _, calm down_. Of course I am not going to kill him… I’ll just disarm him” she gave a little shrug “or I could knock him out...”

“Oh no, _you will not_.”

“You know Els, if I didn’t know you, I would think you are more worried about me seriously hurting the poor guy, than my own safety.”

“Is it wrong that I am hoping that Cass kicks his ass?” Anna whispered to Kristoff, leaning towards him, if she was trying to be quiet, she wasn’t really succeeding, because Elsa heard her _perfectly_.

Luckily for everyone involved, she failed to notice Kristoff vaguely giving a shake of his head to respond to his girlfriend, because she was sighing too deeply.

“Getting into a fight it’s not romantic. It’s foolish. _Reckless_ … and he is not my _supposed_ betrothed. _He is_ my betrothed, plain and simple, whether you _all_ like it or _not_. The council already agreed.”

“Still a stupid idea.” Anna repeated with a dramatic wave of her hand, making her sister almost lose her cool. Elsa was so frustrated, a tiny trail of magic formed through her fingers, but she schooled herself on making it disappear. Still continuing to twitch her fingers, she got closer to Cassandra, trying once more to make her see reason. “Cass, please. Stop this nonsense. _Right now_.”

“Sorry Els, not gonna happen.”

“What do you think you are going to accomplish by doing this?” The queen’s supposed outrage was almost completely engulfed by the nervousness in her tone, her hand once again gone to clasp the other woman’s arm.

“Listen…” the Coronan turned, finally meeting her eyes “you are not going to change my mind. I am doing it, because this is the only way I can put an end to your stupid self-sacrifice bullshit…”

Elsa gulped, lowering her head, her grip on Cassandra’s arm getting weaker. “It’s not… it’s not like that.”

“You are queen, I get that, I do…” Cassandra faintly passed her thumb on Elsa’s knuckles, her own voice surprisingly getting softer, “But just because you are, and you have to do certain things… that doesn’t mean you should give up on _everything_ that makes you _you_. Or... things that you _love_ …”

She lingered on the last word, but still managed to brush through it quickly, as if she was afraid of it, and got back to focus on her sword.

“This is your life we are talking about. I don’t want you to throw it away, because you feel like you have no other choice. I am not standing aside while you do.”

Elsa was painfully trying not to let her own feelings cloud her judgment but ignoring the pounding of her heart was becoming too much of a struggle. “So that’s what this is to you? Your own way to protect me from myself?”

Cassandra didn’t have the time to come up with a shot back, that Anna cut in: “Why are you so against it? She is fighting… for you. Besides… what ever happened to ‘you can’t marry a man you just met’?”

“This is different, Anna.”

“Yeah, because you don’t love him. Actually, _you don’t even know him._ ”

“She is not doing it for my hand! She just… she just wants to prove a point.”

She turned to her, almost expecting a confirmation of any kind, but Cassandra wasn’t even looking at them, busy checking the hilt of her sword.

It was her hesitation that gave her away. The way she stopped for a second and said _nothing_.

It was enough for Elsa to start questioning everything in a whole new perspective, her mind catching up with the implications and especially the consequences of Cassandra’s actions.

Because what was going to happen if Cassandra fought, and won, _because she would win_ , she was too skilled in combat, that duke was no match for her, _Elsa highly doubted there was someone who could be,_ this would go further than proving to her that she was making a mistake.

If Cassandra actually won this, it would change _everything_. For both of them.

They knew that their feelings for each other weren’t something small, it wasn’t just a whim for them.

But going from this awareness, to _marriage_ , was different.

_I could be marrying her._

She hadn’t even dared to dream about it, to wonder how it could be, the truth was always too strong, too painful to face. Being queen and wishing something for herself didn’t go together.

And Elsa had no idea the council would even allow such thing.

Normally no one would bat an eye about this kind of union, they were common in Arendelle, but rules didn’t apply to her the same way they were to others. She was the queen.

“I’ll admit” Cassandra said at last, almost reading her mind “this isn’t how I pictured it.”

Elsa’s breath itched, the implying in what she was saying clear. It rattled her to the core, but the warmth that was expanding in her chest was _impossible_ to ignore.

“Cassandra…”

“I’m in love with you, okay?”

She had said it, just like that, she had blurted it out as if she couldn’t hold on to the truth any longer.

And when she did, it felt like time was going to stop. That was so not how Elsa expected her to tell her, but it would be a lie if she said that she wasn’t glad to finally hear it.

Instead Cassandra looked annoyed in a way, almost embarrassed to having admitted something like that.

“You know this, you have always known this. And I think… I think you love me too. At least I hope so, but maybe it’s all in my head. Maybe you don’t-”

“I do. _You_ know that _I do_.”

“Then you should understand why I am doing this.” Cassandra gulped, she too probably did not see coming Elsa saying it back, but the queen of Arendelle did not regret having done that one bit. “Because you might be _so good_ you are willing to give this all up because you believe it’s _the right thing to do_... But I am not that selfless.”

With that being said, Cassandra took a deep breath, the next moment, she was stepping forward.

Then taking one step after the other, she reached the center of the courtyard, her sword firmly glued into her grasp. Her knuckles almost white.

Elsa was pretty sure she had stopped breathing, when she heard her sister approaching.

“Why does she always have to be so… _dramatic_.”

“It’s part of her charm… And you are not exactly any better.”

“That’s not funny, Anna.”

“ _Oh please_. You love that about her.”

_You are just completely head over heels._

Elsa crossed her arms, her eyes already firmly settled on the protagonist of their exchange, determined to follow her with them through the entirety of the match. She might have had faith in her, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t _worried_. Her whole body was probably radiating anxiety.

What if she got hurt because of her?

_What if midbattle she realized that maybe Elsa wasn’t worth all of this to begin with?_

Elsa didn’t know what option terrified her more.

Anna though was still looking at her, she wasn’t even sure her sister was paying attention to her or what she was saying. Not that she needed an answer anyway, Anna got everything she needed to know from the queen’s expression and smiled knowingly. _Yeah, completely gone._

*********************************************

Elsa resumed breathing the moment the duel ended.

Which luckily didn’t last long, not that the duke didn’t put up a good fight, he held his ground, Cassandra was panting a little, and she had a few bruises that were already starting to form to prove it, one particularly evident on her jaw, but he had no real chance against her.

And he, and everyone watching, realized that, when he landed flat on his ass, with his own sword pointed at this throat. That barely a moment before she had swept from him, after hitting his wrist with the hilt of her sword, skillfully catching it with her free hand.

The silence hanged, broken by the cheer coming from the princess of Arendelle herself, Anna didn’t not spare her excitement at Cassandra’s victory. The noise seemed to work to break Cassandra out of her daze too, because without even sparing a glance to her opponent, she shook her head, getting the hair out of her eyes, and lowered the blade, sending it tumble to the ground.

Anna was fast to comment. “Yeah, she really is going to make a wonderful sister in law.”

But Elsa was only half listening, as Cassandra was putting her sword away, she was already shortening the distance, practically slamming into her in the rush.

Her hands already going to cup the other woman’s face, her thumb grazing the bruise.

“Els, stop doing that, it’s not going to disappear any time soon... No matter how many times you rub on it.” Cassandra even grimaced at some point. “And It’s just a scratch, it doesn’t even hurt much. Don’t worry…”

Elsa was probably fully glaring at it.

“I cannot _begin_ to tell you how… idiotic that was. _All of it._ ”

“I know. You said it. Many times. _I heard you.”_

“And yet you went… and _still did that_.” They were probably being stared at as they spoke, but Elsa did not find in herself the will to care one bit, she would eventually, but not right now. “And you won.”

“I won.” As she said it, all the bravado, the façade, she had put up until then, almost disappeared, a faint blush making its way on her cheeks. It made her look softer.

Elsa would have debated on rubbing with her hand that spot too, but she was too busy taking in what just happened.

_She really won._

At some point, she realized after, she had unconsciously moved, her hands almost covering completely Cassandra’s cheeks, the distance between their faces _too short_ to be considered just polite.

Relief, for this madness being over, for Cassandra being _finally_ safe, was washing over her in waves.

Along with pure, unmistakable, _affection,_ that it was pointless to deny it wasn’t there, that frankly, the queen was too tired to try to conceal.

Honestly all her body was screaming to kiss the girl in front of her, but she still maintained an inch of self-control that prevented her from fully embracing the need, she even read the same desire on Cassandra’s face, the look she had shot to Elsa’s lips and then back to her eyes wasn’t exactly the most subtle.

She still chose not to act on her impulse though, and Elsa silently appreciated her for it, because _that_ would surely be _a lot_ to unpack with the council.

“You know… even if I won… you don’t actually _have_ _to_ marry me…”

“You. Called for a duel for my hand. And now… you don’t want to marry me?”

“Do you even want me to marry you?”

“This… this has nothing to do with what I want.”

That was the moment Anna completely lost it. “ _For god’s sake please stop!_ This is getting ridiculous… _You two_ … are _ridiculous_.” everyone obviously turned to look at her.

“Anna, it’s not that simple. There are… _concerns_ that as queen I have to take into consideration.”

“What _concerns_ could be more important than your own _happiness_?”

Elsa’s face went on fire. “Well, for starters… there… there is the matter of our line being perpetuated…”

“The _what now_?”

The blonde gulped, then replied in a hushed tone, but it was clear that discussing the matter, especially in front of everyone, was making her deeply uncomfortable. “I am talking about heirs, Anna. Heirs.”

Mercifully, Cassandra remained silent. Apparently now she had no intention of cutting in.

There was a thin line between cowardice and self-preservation.

Anna blinked. “Seriously. That’s what this is about? That’s why you agreed to marry _a complete stranger_ that a bunch of people sitting in a room shoved to you? _That’s what all of this was about all along?_ ”

“Your Highness, if I may…”

“NOT NOW GENERAL KIRIGAN I AM YELLING AT MY SISTER!”

Someone cleared her throat, that someone being Kristoff, who was trying to regain some control of the situation before it could descend into complete utter chaos. “Why don’t we all just calm down, take a deep breath… and maybe you two can go discuss it elsewhere… Possibly alone, Anna. _In private_.”

“Kristoff, you know that I love you, but that’s not what we need right now… I got this. Elsa? You just… stay there, let me handle this.” Anna turned, everyone present just suddenly took a step back. Cassandra included.

“You” she pointed at the duke, who for the second time today, was had no fault beside being dragged in the worst possible situation without meaning to. He really wasn’t having an easy day, “we are sorry to have bothered you. You seem like a nice person, but my sister is not going to marry you. She just agreed because she is dense, and she thought that she had to because _she is the queen._ If you have any objections about it… I don’t believe you can raise them, because lady Cassandra right there decked your ass in a duel just five minutes ago, so any claim you might have is not legitimate. But I am sure she would be happy to demonstrate it again if you still had complains.”

Cassandra let out a little snort at that, but it died in her throat when the queen shot her a pointed look, at which she just responded with a shrug.

Meanwhile Anna just kept going, completely unfazed. “As for the council… you probably had no idea my sister’s heart was previously engaged, and I believe you will have no problem letting her act on it, and not _force her_ into an unhappy union just to secure the royal line...” the passive aggressive note in her comment wasn’t missed by _anyone_.

“As for you…” she addressed her sister and approached her, taking her hands in hers, her face opening into a fond smile “please do not settle on something just because you think you are supposed to do it for her kingdom. I want you to be happy, and I am sure all Arendelle does too. I don’t think anyone could hold it against you the fact that you want to follow your heart… I told you before, you don’t have to do anything alone anymore. I’m here for you.”

Elsa didn’t say anything, she just tightened her grip on their hands, overwhelmed by gratefulness.

“And I wouldn’t worry too much about heirs… I am the one who has always wanted a big family…” Anna added in a little too slyly, making Elsa’s face pale at once, and somewhere, not far, Kristoff choke on his air.

“So, marry whoever you want… but if you ask me… I would go for the girl who just _challenged a guy to a duel for your hand_ in front of a room full of the highest figures of our kingdom.”

Elsa loved her sister, _dearly_ , but this whole situation was making her so flustered, that now she seemed more of a teenager than a queen. And it didn’t help hearing what she said next.

“And by the way Cass, if you hurt my sister, I don’t care how good you are at fighting. She might be the one with powers… but I can still take you down. I am basically related to magic trolls now, one word… and your body will never be found again.”

“ _Oh my god, Anna_.”

“What did you expect, I am your sister, the shovel talk is basically required of me.”

“Noted.” Cassandra nodded, taking the not so silent threat spectacularly well. “Won’t be a problem though.”

And shot Elsa a look that said a lot of things all at once. After all, she had never needed to use a lot of words to make herself understood, and luckily for her, Elsa knew how to read her well, and caught perfectly what it meant. Her own eyes softened in response, she hoped they would convey as much feeling as she was experiencing in that moment.

Anna huffed, satisfied, not really bothering to hide her smirk. “So, with that being settled… everyone! Let’s go! Show is over, let’s go back inside. I believe there were other matters to discuss… that your princess would be glad to review with you since the queen would be engaged elsewhere for the time being!”

And as she kept rambling while she gently led people inside again, Elsa found herself thinking.

How lucky she was to have her sister in her life.

And even if she was never going to have heirs of her own, Arendelle would never remain uncovered, eventually, Anna herself, might become a good queen. A great one even.

Elsa truly believed that there was no one better for the role.

But these were thoughts for another time.

Now she had other things on her mind, specifically, one lady-in-waiting-slash-foreign-guard-sometimes-ambassador-from-Corona who was now still standing by her side. Probably waiting for her to do or say something.

She cleared her throat. “So… where were we?”

Cassandra’s reply came as calmly as she seemed to be. But she probably wasn’t, she was particularly engrossed in staring at the ground. “Discussing marriage, I think.”

“I thought you were backing out. After having fought for it. _In a duel_.”

“I specifically recall telling you that I didn’t want you to feel obliged to. _Even if I won the duel._ ”

“But you do though.”

“What?”

“Want to marry me.”

“I mean… it kinda was the point of the duel… so yeah?” Cassandra wrinkled her nose, slightly grimacing, “Does it… does it bother you?”

Elsa didn’t do anything to stop her smile and shook her head. “No. Not really.”

Cassandra’s expression was as much as a response as it was, her cheeks getting redder by the second.

“But I am not ready to get married now. I… I want us to… _eventually_. But not now...” The queen resumed, almost hesitating, she was aware she was venturing into uncharted territories. But they were for both of them. She just hoped they would be on the same page in this. _She deeply wished for them to be._

“Does it sound too unreasonable to you?”

Cassandra didn’t answer, she just took Elsa’s hand in hers and brought it to her face, her lips ghosting on the back of it. If she didn’t faint right there, Elsa thought she would never do it for _anything else_.

Mercifully she didn’t, but just barely.

“I think it sounds perfectly reasonable to me.”

************************************************

**A week later in Corona**

“Hey, sunshine! A letter from Cass just came!”

“Really?” the princess shouted from the platform where she was leaning on, as she was working on her new painting “What does it say?”

She heard Eugene fumble with the envelope and struggle to open the letter, then he coughed.

“It says that she is fine. Arendelle is still standing… A few political things… then boring details… other boring details… I’ll admit, I had a few doubts on sending her as an ambassador there. But since she has managed not to start a war between our kingdoms… I think we can consider it a success. Don’t you think, blondie?”

“Eugene!”

“Okay, okay… but seriously there is nothing really… _oh_.”

“What? What is it?”

Eugene let out a disbelieved chuckle. “So… funny story, Cass challenged some dude to a duel. It was a duke, apparently.”

“Honestly… sounds like her. Did she win?”

“She says, and I quote, ‘ _obviously, I won’_ … Pffff, what a show-off… Oh, and she is engaged to Elsa now.”

“SAY WHAT NOW?”

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, Rapunzel and Eugene left for Arendelle the next day. When they got there, Rapunzel yelled at Cassandra, then congratulated her, then yelled at her some more. Then she stopped because she was too happy to be mad. Seconds later she was already busy planning the most obnoxious ceremony ever seen by mankind alongside Anna. No matter how many times both Elsa and Cassandra assured them they were not going to marry any time soon. Eugene just said Cassandra 'good job' and patted her on the shoulder.
> 
> P.S. If anybody asks, they eloped a few years later. Everyone was mad, but they forgave them almost right away. They still had a party though, A SMALL ONE.


End file.
